Witch Creek
by Maddi Rose
Summary: Anne, A sixteen year old encounters some unusual teens in her new town. Will she loose her heart and her soul?
1. Chapter 1

** P****REFACE**

I took my first steps inside. It was wider and taller than I thought. It seemed to be a large chamber. I looked from side to side hoping to see paintings on the walls, wondering if Native Americans had once used this cave, but there was nothing.

The ground seemed to be littered with small stones that made crunching sounds as I stepped on them. I walked as far as to the back of the cave before I noticed it. A heaviness in the air as if it had thickened, and then a bad odor hit me. I gagged, putting my hand over my mouth. Turning in a circle I searched in the dim light for the cause.

Then I noticed the cave broke off into tunnels at the back wall. A chill started up my spine. I took a step back crunching as I went, trying not to breath. The sound seemed to echo down the tunnels. I glanced down at my shoes trying to avoid the rocks that I kept stepping on, afraid to make noise.

With my hand covering my mouth and nose, I peered down trying to avoid the rocks. They seemed to be long, thin, and white. My heart was beginning to thump hard in my chest. My hand clenched tightly over my mouth I silently screamed… Bones!

A wave of dizziness hit me and I gagged. My trembling limbs could barely hold me up. I fought the blackness that was threatening to engulf me. I took deep breaths from behind my hand.

I started to back up more quickly when a sliding sound came from deep inside one of the tunnels. I froze, goosebumps prickled down my arms. I couldn't move, my eyes wide open. Run! My mind screamed but the only movement that came from my body was the pounding of my heart. From inside there was a rustling sound.

My limbs seemed to stop working, my mind kept repeating, monster, monster, monster… I could see a red light down in the tunnel now. It seemed to illuminate the darkness; two red pinpoints in the heavy darkness. The hair on the back of my neck rose. What was it? Demon? Creature? Oh God, was it coming closer?

Yes, it was coming! I panicked then as I heard a shuffling sound coming towards me. My heart was racing now. I tried to scream but it seemed to be stuck in my throat. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it was the end. There would be no leaving the cave. I started shaking. I'm going to die…

Suddenly there came a cool breeze from behind me, cutting into the rank heat of the chamber. I was swept up quickly into an embrace, spinning around as I did. My face was pressed into a rock hard chest. The arms that held me felt like unbendable steel, and his body radiated the chill of the night. I felt my feet leave the ground. I barely had time to gasp, my eyes tightly shut.

I didn't even feel us move, but then there was sunlight on my face. I willed myself to open my eyes, afraid to see the person who held me. I tilted my head back and gazed into sapphire eyes, which looked backed at me anxiously. He had a young face which belied the strength I felt in his arms. He seemed about my age, maybe a year or two older. His dark hair fell untidy around his face. The 

sunlight behind him glowed around his head creating a halo effect. And my god, that face! I would never forget the beauty of it. Although his skin was pale, his features were perfect. The concern on his face didn't mar its perfection.

"Holy crap," My voice was barely a whisper.

He raised an eye brow at that, and one corner of his mouth lifted in a lopsided grin.

"Anne, are you all right?" His eyes roamed over the delicate features of my face, searching for a sign that I was in distress.

I knew that if my heart was pounding so hard in my chest it had nothing to do with the creature from the cave.

Our faces were just inches from each other, and his breath caressed my face. I began to tremble again. He leaned in closer and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped between my lips.

He chuckled and his gaze held me capture, his hypnotic eyes held more strength than his embrace. They eyes seemed to question me, as if he was puzzled over something. He removed one arm from around me and ran his fingertips along the side of my cheek and down my neck.

My knees finally gave out, and everything went black as I lost consciousness.

**Deliverance**

I gazed of out my bedroom window, and contemplated on the differences between my new home of Ramona California and my former home of Memphis Tennessee. After two weeks of living here I was still adjusting to the changes. I couldn't help the homesick feeling that always rose in me. I had never lived anywhere else but Memphis, and I knew it would take time for me to get used to it here.

I missed the lush, green lawn that seemed to grow faster than I could mow it down. I hated cutting it every other week in the summer time. I complained endlessly to my mother, begging her to hire a landscaping company to do it instead. Of course she never did. Why should she when I was always available.

My glance took in the trees that couldn't quite block out the rocky mountains beyond. The limbs were twisted and some of the trees were bent at the trunk, nearly lying on the ground. I asked my mom what was wrong with them, because to me they looked almost dead. She said that the Oak trees outside were really old, and the reason they were bent was from years of strong winds called Santa Anna's. Sometimes the winds blow for days on end, and they pick up speed as they whip through the canyon.

I missed my trees back home. The tall Magnolias were my favorite this time of the year. I could almost smell the sweet perfume coming from flowers that were as big as the span of my open hand. They were teaming with squirrels, and I would watch them as they hopped from limb to limb.

Yes, to me it was a stark contrast. There was barely anything that was green around here. I guess it was because it hardly ever rained in San Diego, and in Memphis we would get rain almost every day, it seemed. I gazed out my window at the dry mountains in the distance covered in bushes, and giant white boulders that seemed to gleam in the sunlight like old bones.

I sighed and turned from the window, trying to distract myself from the now familiar feeling of longing. It was pointless. My mom was transferred here, because the company she worked for closed its office in Memphis. My mother had grown up in Ramona, so she had grabbed up the opportunity to move here when they offered her the position.

Ramona…. Dry and hot, a small town surrounded by mountains, giving you the feeling of being cut off from the rest of the world. I still couldn't believe this was San Diego County. The beach was a forty-five minute drive, mostly through windy roads, that led you down through the mountains. There were only three ways out of this town, which of course, left me feeling more uneasy than ever. Anything could fall onto those highways and block the only exits out of here. Creepy.

I turned from the window hearing my mother's footsteps coming towards me from down the hall. She rapped lightly on the door.

"Anne, are you up?" She didn't wait for a reply before she opened my door and popped her head in. She saw that I was fully dressed in shorts, and my favorite 'happy bunny' tee shirt. I had pulled my hair to the sides in braids that were as thick as my wrists.

"Do you want to come with me into town? I need to pick up a few things." She asked, while putting on her watch.

My mother Charleene looked very little like me. She was an adorable 5'2, and slender, yet she had rounded curves. Her soft auburn hair fell to her shoulders, curling under at the ends. I was always jealous of her peaches and cream complexion. I marveled at how I could be her child, when my appearance was so starkly different.

First of all, I was tall and waif like. And my hair was what I considered to be ice blonde. It was thick, long and wavy. I braided it, to keep it from the unruly tangles it so often acquired. And then there was my skin color. As pale as whitewash, the only color I had was when I flushed red, which unfortunately was often.

I could easily imagine my mother at my age. She was the typical California girl, suntanned and gorgeous. And then there was me, the tall Viking girl. I could never hold a candle to that. I had to blame my father for my pale coloring though, he was from Norway. He had died before I was born, but I knew from pictures that I looked just like him. Accept for the eyes of course.

"Mom, I thought I told you I was hiking today." I couldn't keep the indifference from my voice. "I just really need some alone time, and I want to explore the hills." I was still really mad at my mom for "the move" and the closeness I had shared with her before, was encased in a layer of frost. I wasn't ready to be friends yet.

She shrugged her shoulders, backing out. "Fine," she said, "But you can't stay mad at me forever." She closed the door on my reply, which was a bored sounding, "whatever."

I didn't intend on staying mad at her forever. I just wasn't ready to forgive her just yet for taking me away from the only home I ever knew. For God's sake! It had been only two weeks since the move.

The reason I was so upset about coming here was having to make new friends. I looked so different from most of the girls I knew, and I was shunned by them. That was the reason I had been shy all my life; nobody at school ever really took notice of me, choosing to ignore me instead. I had a few close friends back home that I had known since elementary school. All of them misfits like me, silent, and shy the kind of kids that were never really noticed by the majority. That was fine by me too.

I never followed trends. I dressed simply, trying not to stand out. It was better for me that way. I recalled this one incident, with a familiar twist in my gut. It happened last year in literature, when I was a sophomore. I had to stand up in front of the class to do a presentation.

I had felt so nervous standing in front of the class. Everyone was staring at me, waiting, and I tried, I really did. But my heart was hammering in my chest, and every time I opened my mouth to speak, my tongue would trip. The kids were all snickering and I was mortified. My worst nightmare realized. I could feel my face getting redder and redder as I stammered through. When I finally finished, my relief at

Sitting back in my seat was short lived when I heard them whispering "tomato". Yes, I hated standing out!

I heard her car start, and then the tires rolling down the dirt driveway. "Alone." I sighed. Turning back to the widow, I glared up at the mountains. Why not go out and see what was out there? Why not do a little exploring?

I grabbed my Taz cap purchased from the Warner Bros. store, and headed out of my room. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar. I took a bite, munching on it as I pulled open a drawer and grabbed a paper lunch sack. Setting it on the counter, I reached into the bowl sitting on the counter and grabbed an apple putting it into the bottom of the sack. I pulled out bread and turkey, making a sloppy sandwich, covered in spicy mustard. I pushed it into a baggy and zipped it closed. I threw that in the sack as well. I went over by the front door and opened a small closet. I found my small backpack and brought it into the kitchen. Unzipping it I turned it over the trash can, emptying its contents of rappers and crumbs.

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and tossed it into my backpack, along with the lunch sack. Before leaving I picked up a large bottle of sunscreen, and squeeze out a generous blob into my hand. I smeared it all over me, worrying about the possibility of sunburn.

There, I thought. Putting my cap on I went out the back door, not bothering to lock it. That was another difference, not having to lock the doors. I don't know if it was because the town was small, or if it was because everybody knew each other, that the crime rate was practically nonexistent.

I turned to look around wondering which direction to go. Our house was located on the outskirts of town in a canyon called Mussy Grade. I really liked this house because it didn't have a fence, and that provided me with an unobstructed view of the mountains beyond.

The property seemed endless, yet I knew I had neighbors. Where they were I didn't know. There had been no welcoming committee when we moved out here, which was fine by me, but I was starting to believe they were just a myth my mom created.

"Well, it all looks about the same," I said to myself, after I looked past the Oak and Eucalyptus trees that surrounded our ranch style house. I walked through the trees and saw a small pathway. I started up it, puzzled over why I hadn't noticed it till now. I guess I hadn't cared too much about venturing far from the back yard. But also, the path wasn't much of a path. The grass on both sides was overgrown, almost covering the dirt pathway. I put my hands out on both sides of me, skimming the tips of the blades.

I felt lighter here, the touch of the grass soothing me, tickling my palms. For the moment I forgot about the anger I felt towards my mom. I let go of all my insecurities and just basked in this new peaceful feeling that swept over me. I continued on down the path, my large green eyes taking in

everything. I felt attuned to everything around me, totally caught up in this new splendor of feeling. "Where had this awareness come from?" I asked myself.

I breathed in deeply, "I can even smell the soil. No, not just the soil, I can even smell the dew," it still clung to the grass and wild flowers in the meadow not yet having been burnt off by the sun.

The path took me into a small orchard. It hadn't been maintained in a while, which was obvious by the condition of the pathway I had taken. As I entered the orchard, I realized I recognized some of the trees. They were mostly apple, peach and plum. The others could be pear but I couldn't be sure because the fruit was too high up. Why hadn't my mom told me about this place? I had the feeling of being enveloped; it felt so private and peaceful.

I decided to claim this place as my own. I felt happier knowing I had a place to go. I'm not going to tell my mom about it; a secret place, I told myself. I stood up on my toes to reach a plum. It was red and warm to the touch. I rubbed it against my shirt and took a bite. The sweet juices flowed out of my mouth and I quickly leaned forward so it wouldn't drip on my shirt.

I swiped my mouth with the back of my hand, "It's nice to know my clumsiness hasn't changed." I muttered, another bite of the plum, this time smaller, sucking in the juices. I threw the pit out behind the trees satisfied. "Time to go climbing the rocks", I told myself, promising to come back next time with a blanket and a good book.

The pathway ended beyond the orchard so I decided to start my hike up the canyon, aiming for a large cluster of stones. I was careful not to trip over any rocks sticking out of the ground. The giant boulders loomed ahead, and I felt anticipation. I was surprised I felt so excited about exploring some ancient rocks.

I could feel droplets of sweat trickling down my back, and I was glad I had my water bottle. When I reached the first giant boulder I climbed up onto it. There was an old oak tree behind it and that provided me with some shelter from the suns heat. I squinted my eyes and looked towards the sun. I could tell I had been gone a couple hours already from where the sun sat. Who cares? It's not like I had any big plans today, I grimaced.

I wriggled out of my pack as I sat down. Getting my water bottle out, I opened it and took a gulp letting some of the drip over my lips and spilling down my neck. I sighed with pleasure as the water made a cool trail down my shirt. I felt like taking off my hat and pouring the rest of its contents over my head. But I knew I needed the water for the rest of the morning, otherwise I would have to turn back.

As I set the bottle on the hard stone I suddenly felt an awareness that hadn't been there before. Was someone watching me, hiding in those dark crevices? The hair on the back of my neck stood up and my heartbeat sped up. Hugging myself, I tried not to show my fear as I searched the rocks for the animal or person I could feel watching me.

There were boulders everywhere, and it seemed that part of one side of the mountain was all rock, with boulders jutting up that created shadows everywhere. Some of those shadows could be deep crevices or caves that someone could hide in, I thought. There was nothing though, that I could see, and the feeling that I was being watched started ebbing away. I laughed quietly. "I'm spooking myself! There is no one out here but me." I convinced myself.

I did feel better after a few moments, but I decided to keep a vigil just in case, but the feeling was gone, and my heart rate slowed down. I didn't want to turn back now, I frowned. I came all this way and I'm not heading back yet. I packed my water bottle and slung my pack up over my shoulders with determination. With my jaw clenched, I set off again heading up.

There were more rocks now; I guess I could call it craggy. Oak trees dotted here and there but mostly all I could see were the giant white boulders. I climbed up one that was massive, using cracks in its surface as foot holds. My teeth clenched tightly together, and my muscles straining, I stretched myself up, pulling myself the rest of the way to the top with my arms only. I didn't bother worrying about the scrapes I got.

I smiled triumphantly at my accomplishment as I stood up proudly. Then concern set in after a moment, cutting in on my feeling of accomplishment. My brow furrow as I looked over the edge that I had just climbed up from. My airway seemed to close as I stepped backwards. The way back down was going to be steep.

What the heck was I thinking? How was going to get back down? I mentally kicked myself in the butt. There must be another way down I consoled myself. My eyes searched around doubtfully. "Ok, get moving," I muttered.

The boulder was massive, blaring whitely in the sunlight. My lips set into a grimace as I went around the parameter. Around one side there were some old oak trees. The branches were knarled and twisted looking, and a few were about two feet from the rocks edge.

"That is a better." I relaxed a little. I can jump over to the branches and climb down. I smiled to myself thinking that I was really on an adventure. I got that feeling inside me that I used to get when I was a little girl. When everything I saw or did was new and magical.

My curiosity got the best of me as I looked around the space. After my panic was in check I decided to explore my surroundings. There were cracks and crevices where the rocks had formed together. I wondered what was beyond those shadowy crevices. There was a group of bushes to one side. I walked over to them curious as to how that was possible.

The bushes seemed to be growing through the cracks in the stone. I was amazed at how life could find its way from the dark depth into the sunlight, only through a crack. The sun was beating down hotter now than before. Sitting down I took shelter in the shade, provided by the bushes.

I slipped off my pack, and pulled out my sandwich, and water bottle. I wiped the sweat from my forehead leaving a smear mark, a remnant of my earlier struggles. I was starving, I realized after the first bite. I had barely chewed it before I took the next, and then the next. Soon it was gone, eaten too quickly, and I barely felt the sting from the mustard on my tongue. I wasn't nearly satisfied. I gulped down half my water bottle before I picked up my apple and took a bite.

I chewed it as I looked around. Sitting down I had a different view point. I looked at the bushes and saw that their trunks had turned sideways and twisted as it came through the cracks. Amazing… Then I noticed it. At first I thought it was a trick caused by the shadows. But I got on my knees and kneeled foreword, putting my cheek on the stone.

Yes, it was a cave. Not a crevice or a crawl space. It seemed like it could be deep. Although the opening of the cave was large, it was blocked from the sunlight from the bushes.

Straining my eyes, willing them to see in, I suddenly felt a presence. I sat up quickly, turning, and looked behind me, fully expecting to see someone there. I sighed with relief when I didn't find anyone. Giving myself a mental shake, I chastised myself for being so jumpy.

Yet, I still had that nagging feeling. I tried looking around; searching the trees and rocks for any signs, but there was nothing. Not even a bird flying by. In fact not even a bird chirping. It had become quiet, too quiet.

The silence was only broken by my quickening heartbeat. It was as if the world was suddenly holding its breath, waiting to see what I was going to do next. I didn't know what to feel. Afraid? I thought about shouting, "Is there anybody there?" But then I remembered, in practically every scary movie I had seen where the lady would yell, "Is there anybody there?" and then the monster would get her.

I shattered the silence with my sudden burst of laughter. I'm sixteen I reminded myself. I felt so silly, of course there weren't monsters out there hiding behind those trees. Monsters! I am loosing it, I thought. Still, the wariness wouldn't leave me. I assumed it was from being alone in a strange canyon, stuck up on a giant boulder, sitting in front of a dark cave.

To prove that I wasn't a cowered I decided to somehow get behind the bushes and explore the cave. I pushed some of the branches down hoping to filter some sunlight into the cave. It wasn't a thick bush so it was easy to do.

Now I had a way in and I could see into the six foot entrance. My mouth opened in amazement and with large eyes, I pushed my way through the branches, ignoring the scratches I got along the way.

I stood in the opening of the cave, the sun behind me now. I had no idea I was such an adventurer. I knew I probably shouldn't go inside. Not alone at least. But my curiosity was burning like a flame inside me, and I couldn't stop myself.

I took my first steps inside. It was wider and taller than I thought. It seemed to be a large chamber. I looked from side to side hoping to see paintings on the walls, wondering if Native Americans had once used this cave, but there was nothing.

The ground seemed to be littered with small stones that made crunching sounds as I stepped on them. I walked as far as to the back of the cave before I noticed it. A heaviness in the air as if it had thickened, and then a bad odor hit me. I gagged, putting my hand over my mouth. Turning in a circle I searched in the dim light for the cause.

Then I noticed the cave broke off into tunnels at the back wall. A chill started up my back. I took a step back crunching as I went, trying not to breath. The sound seemed to echo down the tunnels. I glanced down at my shoes trying to avoid the rocks that I kept stepping on, afraid to make noise.

I peered down lower, my hand covering my mouth and nose. The rocks seemed to be long and thin, and white. My heart was beginning to thump hard in my chest. My hand clenched tightly over my mouth I silently screamed… Bones!

A wave of dizziness hit me. My trembling limbs could barely hold me up. I fought the blackness that was threatening to engulf me. I took deep breaths behind my hand.

I started to back up more quickly when a sliding sound came from deep inside one of the tunnels. I froze, goosebumps prickled down my arms. I couldn't move, my eyes opened wide. Run! My mind screamed but the only movement that came from my body was the pounding of my heart. From inside there was a rustling sound.

My limbs seemed to stop working, my mind kept repeating, monster, monster, monster… I could see a red light down in the tunnel now. It seemed to illuminate the darkness; two red pinpoints in the heavy darkness. The hair on the back of my neck rose. What was it? Demon? Creature? Oh God, was it coming closer?

Yes, it was coming! I panicked then as I heard a shuffling sound coming towards me. My heart was racing now. I tried to scream but it seemed to be stuck in my throat. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it was the end. There would be no leaving the cave. I started shaking. I'm going to die…

Suddenly there came a cool breeze from behind me, cutting into the rank heat of the chamber. I was swept up quickly into an embrace, spinning around as I did. My face was pressed into a rock hard chest. The arms that held me felt like unbendable steel, and his body radiated the chill of the night. I felt my feet leave the ground. I barely had time to gasp, my eyes tightly shut.

I didn't even feel us move, but then there was sunlight on my face. I willed myself to open my eyes, afraid to see the person who held me. I tilted my head back and gazed into sapphire eyes, which looked backed at me anxiously.

He had a young face which belied the strength I felt in his arms. He seemed about my age, maybe a year or two older. His dark hair fell untidy around his face. The sunlight behind him glowed brightly

around his head creating a halo effect. And my god, that face! I would never forget the beauty of it. Although his skin was pale, his features were perfect. The concern in face didn't mar its perfection.

"Holy crap," My voice was barely a whisper.

He raised an eye brow at that, and one corner of his mouth lifted in a lopsided grin.

"Anne, are you all right?" His eyes roamed over the delicate features of my face, searching for a sign that I was in distress.

I knew that if my heart was pounding so hard in my chest it had nothing to do with the creature from the cave.

Our faces were just inches from each other, and his breath caressed my face. I began to tremble again. He leaned in closer and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped between my lips.

He chuckled and his gaze held me capture, his hypnotic eyes held more strength than his embrace. They eyes seemed to question me, as if he was puzzled over something. He removed one arm from around me and ran his fingertips along the side of my cheek and down my neck.

My knees finally gave out, and everything went black as I lost consciousness.

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Diary**

In my dream I was floating. The feeling was like a lullaby. I didn't want to leave this feeling of weightlessness, but the sunlight was too bright to ignore, and there was something nagging me, breaking into my dream.

I gasped, bolting up and looked around in confusion. I was in my bedroom. Frowning, I wondered how that could be. Wasn't I out hiking? There had been a creature… I shuddered, remembering the red, glowing eyes. And a foul smell that I could only believe was from death.

But then a boy saved me… I felt my face redden as I recalled my reactions to him. I had been so mesmerized by him that I had forgotten my near death experience. The safety I had felt in his arms… I sighed and lay back in bed.

No, something was off! I bolted up again. If that had happened, how was I back in my room? Am I losing my mind! No… It had to have happened…

"Oh God," I said, covering my face in my hands, "My mind is having an argument. I am losing it!"

With that, I jumped out of bed trying to dispel those thoughts. My confused mind was going back and forth. Going over every detail I still couldn't account for the fact that I had just woken up from my bed.

I walked in slow circles instead of pacing. My head was beginning to ache, and I pressed my fingers into my temples. As I passed by my mirror for the fifth time I stopped, not sure if what I saw in my reflection was caused by distortion from the lighting in my room.

I sucked in my breath slowly, and lowered my hands to my sides. My clothes were dirty, and I had a few scratches on my arms and legs. I even had a leaf clinging to one of my braids. My hand rose up to press over my mouth, as I visibly paled and started shaking. I started to back away from the mirror, my feet sliding over the floor boards.

As the back of my knees hit the bed, there was a cool gentle breeze. It seemed to spin around me softly, as if to caress my skin. The wisps of hair that had escaped my braids tickled my face. I closed my eyes, seeing the boy as clearly as if was with me. My heart skipped a beat at the memory of him.

I opened my eyes at the intrusive sound of my curtains rustling. The spell was broken; I was alone in my room. Unknowingly my arms went around me, hugging myself. I was only conscious at that moment of a feeling of disappointing loss.

I looked towards my window noticing it was open. I knew it had been closed when I had left that morning. _Someone had opened it_, I thought. I gazed at it breathlessly, wondering who the guy was who had come to my rescue.

At that moment my mom stuck her head in the room.

"Didn't you hear me knock?" She asked me, raising her eyebrows.

I gave her a puzzled frown.

"No mom, Sorry… I guess I was distracted." I mumbled, still caught up in the moment. I couldn't help but feel like nothing was for real anymore.

"You still seem sleepy," She said eyeing me closely. "You must have been exhausted after your hike. You've been sleeping for over two hours."

I looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't realize it was so late mom…" I tried to look nonchalant as I asked, "I hope I didn't bother you when I came back. I was really tired, and I probably made a lot of noise." I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her response.

"No, not at all. I was really surprised when I came in to put your clothes away and found you asleep on your bed. I could have had a heart attack!" She said laughing.

She looked behind me, and her face became somber. My heart picked up its pace as I glanced at the window she was now frowning at.

"Anne, you know the window is supposed to be closed. I have the AC on. You're adding to the electric bill." She walked over to it quickly, shutting it. I visibly jumped when it snapped closed and my mom noticed.

"Well," she said carefully. "Do you feel like eating dinner? It's ready now, or I can keep it in the oven for you." She watched my face as I responded. I could tell she was trying to figure what was wrong. Her mommy radar had picked that up.

"Yes mom, I'm starving." I quickly pulled her out of my room and shut the door behind me. I was really hungry after all and I needed to get her out of there before the questions started flying. Questions that I had no idea how to answer.

We walked in silence to the kitchen. I automatically went to the cupboard to get the plates. The smell from my moms cooking brought me back from my thoughts.

"You made my favorite." I barely got the words out without salivating everywhere. I couldn't help it.

"Ya, I thought fried chicken sounded good today."

"Fried chicken is good any day." I replied.

My mom chuckled at that, pleased over my enthusiasm. I reached in and picked up two white plates.

"Don't forget the salad bowls." She said over her shoulder as she reached in the refrigerator for the salad she had put together.

I grabbed two bowls and set them on the table. I went to the drawer and got the forks. I had just sat them next to the napkins when she put the mashed potatoes and gravy down beside the fried chicken.

The smell was incredible, better than any restaurant around. I realized my mom had made my favorite dinner as a peace offering. She held my plate out for me to take, with two crispy pieces sitting on it. I reached for my plate deciding to accept the olive branch she was offering. How could I resist such temptation? Especially when my traitorous stomach was at this time ruling my mind, and wouldn't accept otherwise.

We ate in silence for a while, which not only gave me time to savor each bite, but gave me time to reflect on the happenings today. My mind was already clearing, and by the time I was nearly finished I was ready to try to put things together.

"So what's bothering you?" My mom interrupted my thoughts.

"Nothing, why?" I was pretty sure she didn't want to hear what I was thinking about.

"Well," She started carefully. "You don't seem quite yourself since you came back from your hike. Did something happen." That was not a question but rather a statement. I couldn't hide anything from my mother. I was too much of an open book. She waited expectantly. But I knew that I couldn't tell her what happened to me. None of it made any sense.

" Well," I started. "I walked towards the canyon by the side of the mountain that looked mostly like rock because I thought I might find some Indian artifacts. I found an old path behind the trees in the back yard and followed it for a while, then started climbing rock. It was so hot and I was really exhausted by the time I got home. I had no idea hiking could be such hard work." I was twirling the end of a braid around my finger and avoiding her eyes.

"Yes," she agreed. "I used to go hiking all the time around here. It's very peaceful, but it can be dangerous." She stopped there and started eating again. I nearly jumped at her words that were so innocently spoken. Could she know something about the creature?

"What do you mean dangerous?" I whispered, trying not to show my surprise.

"Well, you know. The heat, the snakes. It can be dangerous if you're not careful. Maybe you shouldn't go out by yourself anymore."

"What? Why do you assume that I can't take care of myself out there?" I fumed. Little did she know how true her statement was. But I wasn't about to let go of some of my independence.

"Well, it's just that you're not from around here. I don't want something to happen to you.

"Nothing will. I'm careful mom. I'm not an idiot."

"Ok, I'll back off about it. But you're not telling me something."

Trying not to show my anger wasn't easy.

"I'm done." I said as I pushed my chair back and got quickly to my feet. I wanted to be out of there. Away from my mom. I needed to think, to put this together in my head.

"Wait, you haven't had your dessert."

"I'm stuffed mom. I think I'm still tired from this afternoon. I'm going to read for a while then I'll come back for the dessert." I went to the sink and rinsed my plated off then stuck it in the dishwasher.

"Are you done? I'll start putting the food away." I reached for the plastic containers but my mom halted me.

"Hey, I'll do it tonight. Just go and get some rest. Maybe we can watch a movie later. I rented one today. There's no blockbuster here but I did find a video store. It's not too bad." Her arm snaked to the counter behind her and she grabbed up a video. "It's a horror movie, The Haunted." She looked at me hoping for a positive response.

My mom loves scary movies, but she can't watch them alone. Usually I wouldn't mind. But not tonight. I was living in a feakin horror movie!

"Ok." I said swallowing. I had no intentions of that. She just nodded her head at me and started eating again.

Entering my bedroom I closed the door behind me and leaned back into the door. I released a long breath and went to my vanity. I pulled out my diary and sat down. Usually writing things in my diary helped put things in perspective.

It was time to get rid of all the buzzing in my head and start making sense of things. My brow furrowed as I opened my diary and sat on my bed.

_June 18_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, today was a confusing day! I mean it started harmless enough. I got up, packed a lunch, and then went on a hike._

Then I stopped, tapping my pen against the page. I pondered a moment.

_But then it wasn't so normal after all. Everything was fine till I found that path that led to the orchard. I felt a change, I'm not sure how to describe it though. I guess it was like an awareness of all the things around me. It felt magical. Does that sound lame or what? Ha, ha… But that is what it felt like. At that moment I had felt like I was aware of every sensation I felt – no matter how minute. A connection with nature?_

I wondered about that for a moment, tapping again. Leaning over my diary I continued.

_But I was not alone. Someone was with me, following me. I didn't see who it was, and I was scared but there was a feeling like I was being watched. It totally creeped me out! But the most frightening part of the day was when I found the cave. I should never have gone in there, I know it. And now my life might be in danger because of what happened… There was some kind of creature waiting inside of one of the tunnels. I couldn't see it real well but I did see its eyes. They were a fiery red and glowing so brightly they were like a stop lights in the darkness. I could see the eyes but not the being. It must have been big though, whatever it was. It started to come for me, and I was so scared I literally froze. I felt like a small creature, hypnotized by a snake. I knew I was going to die, yet I couldn't run. I have never been so afraid in all my life! But then the person who was following was there with me in the darkness. I don't know how I know it was the same person, I just felt it. He wrapped his arms around me, and the next thing I knew I was pressed against his perfect body. He did something then. Something superhuman. We started spinning. It felt like only one turn though, and then we were outside, below the rocks that I had climbed. It was only a blink of an eye… He saved my life, and brought me home. He even put me in my bed. How did he know where I lived? How did he know which room was mine? And how did he get me in here without my Mom knowing? He saved me… But why would he risk his own life for a stranger? For me? But Dear Diary, I have never seen a more perfect specimen of a guy! I remember his eyes the most. They were the darkest blue that burned with a light of their own. They were surrounded by dark, thick lashes that almost made his eyes look unnatural. His hair was a rich sable, slightly darker than his eyebrows. It seemed to fall unruly around his face. What I found to be the most unusual about his appearance was his beauty. I keep saying he was perfect, but what I mean by perfection is that he could have been an angel created by God in the heavens. Yes, that must be what he is! Why his skin was so pale white that it seemed filled with light. But then…Why was he so cold?_

I had to think about that for a moment. Tapping my pen again against the side of the book, I thought about him with angel wings, flying with me from the cave. I shook my head. _No, not an angel_ I decided. Then what?

_I don't know what he is, but I know this, I will find out. That I vow! After being in his arms, that is all I want again. I need to know his name. I need to find him. How can I not want that?... I don't want to mess with danger but I need to know he's real. My whole experience doesn't seem real. How can it possibly be?_

"The Movie's on!" My moms voice broke into my thoughts. I slowly closed my diary and put it into a drawer in my nightstand. _Great, more horror to my day_, I mused.

"Ok, I'm coming!" I called back. I grabbed my soft brown throw from my bed just in case I needed to cover my eyes. I walked out, shutting off my bedroom light as I went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Threat**

I tossed and turned most of the night; my fears keeping me from sleep. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, my dreams claimed me.

Mist was swirling around me. _Where was I, _my confused thoughts tumbled. I couldn't see anything but this white mist that clung to my body damply. It was like I was standing in a cloud on a stormy day.

A sound came from my left. I started like a scared rabbit, heart racing. My eyes opened wide with fear as I tried to look through the mist. But it was useless; the mist was so thick it left me blind to what was out there.

My legs reacted on its own, taking quick steps to the right away from the sound that had frightened me. Through the mist came a sound like twigs snapping, this time from my right. I blanched, panicking.

I bolted forward this time, not knowing which way to go, or what was ahead. I just knew I had to get away from whatever was waiting for me in the mist. I refused to look behind me, afraid to see what evil being was chasing me. My heart was pounding, ready to rip from my chest. My hair and nightgown clung damply to me as perspiration mixed with mist.

Suddenly ahead there were two red glowing orbs coming menacingly towards me at a fast pace. I knew who it was before the smell hit me. It seemed to seep through the air mixing with the mist and the feeling it gave me was terror. It sickened me right away and I choked on my scream as I gagged.

I froze in place, not sure in which direction to run. Even as my mind told me to flee, I knew I couldn't flee fast enough to escape the creature as it barreled towards me. Taking gasping breaths, my body trembled as I watched it advance.

The creature moved so quickly that when it was five feet away it was only a blur to my eye. Only seconds passed by, yet I was able to make out that it was the shape of a tall man. Its grey body appeared to be hairless. Red orbs stared cunningly at me. I could see its sharp pointy teeth flashing from a mouth that cut across its face like a slash. The creature gave a shrieking roar that would have shattered glass and launched itself at me. I screamed and threw my arms up defensively in a weak attempt to shield myself.

I jolted up, nearly falling off my bed. I sat up panting, and pushed myself against the headboard. My eyes darted around my bedroom as the dream faded. It was early morning and the sun was just starting to rise, casting shadows across the room. All was quiet and still.

I sat there hugging my shaking legs, trying to calm myself. I focused on slowing down my breathing. _Just a dream_ – I chanted. My hair and nightgown hung limply on me. I swore there was a hint of that retched odor in the air. The dream had felt too real to be dismissed so quickly.

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder. I jumped so high I nearly hit the ceiling. Forcing myself out of bed I walked to my window pulling up the blinds.

The early morning sky carried a large billowing cloud. It clashed against the otherwise clear blue sky. It was an awesome sight and it took my breath away. It was a vision of heaven and hell.

The cloud flashed brightly with bolts of lightning, and its angry sound of thunder shook the windows of my house. This storm seemed very much out of place here. I thought it never rained in San Diego. _Weren't we in a drought?_ I gazed out at the storm as it seemed to be moving through the sky quickly. Oddly no rain fell.

I thought of the storms I grew up with in Memphis. They were like hurricanes. The wind would blow so hard it often took out trees, and the rain would cause floods. I mused over the differences. Turning from the window I decided it was time to get up, and definitely time to put that dream behind me.

I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a tee shirt from my drawer and headed for the shower. I was lucky to have a bathroom of my own in this house. Most ranch style houses built in the fifty's and of this size had only one. I started the shower in my claw foot tub and pulled the shower curtain around.

I stayed longer than usual in the shower. I felt like I had to wash away the fears my dream had given me. I washed my hair twice, enjoying the sweet smell of strawberries from my shampoo. I breathed in deeply trying to imprint the smell into my brain, hoping to purge the stench of that creature from my mind.

The hot water soothed my tense muscles as it rinsed the rivers of bubbles off my body. I finally cut off the water and dried off, wrapping the towel around my wet hair turban style. After I was dressed I grabbed the hand towel from the rack next to the sink to wipe the fog off the mirror. There was too much steam in the bath room and it quickly fogged up again.

I took the towel from my head and grabbed a brush, wiping at the mirror as I did. I looked at my blurry reflection as the steam quickly covered the mirror again. I started brushing out my long wet tresses, and wiped at the mirror again. While I looked closely at myself in the mirror I saw a shadow pass behind me. My breath came out as a gasp, and heart pounding I spun around.

The bathroom was empty. I stood there shaking, afraid to turn around and look into the mirror. I dropped my towel on the floor and fled to my bedroom shutting the bathroom door behind me. I sat at my vanity and finished brushing out my hair. My hand moved mechanically as I braided each side, staring at the door, half expecting something to open it and come in.

Swallowing I decided that it was my imagination. _Everything must be catching up with me…_ I tried to reassure myself. I went out into the kitchen grabbing a bowl and poured myself some lucky charms cereal. _I hoped they were lucky_, I mused. I found an almost empty gallon of milk and poured it on top. I sat down at the table, already munching, enjoying the way the soft marshmallows melted on my tongue.

I sat there trying to figure out how I was going to get the information I needed. I needed to know something about the caves around here. Surely there must be sightings from other people. There might even be a newspaper article about strange, unexplained things living in the canyon. And if I am lucky I might even find out who the boy was that saved me yesterday.

I liked that idea the most and it gave me warm shivers of anticipation. I had a lot of questions for him, and I wanted them answered. _Was he following me? And if he was, why? How did he know my name? Who was he? Where did he live? What was he?_ I pondered that last bit for a moment.

I guess it really didn't matter what he was. He must be good, he saved me didn't he? I had to be honest with myself then. It wasn't just the questions that interested me. _I just wanted to see him, talk to him. Maybe… I don't know… _

I needed to get to town, but I knew it was too early. My mom wouldn't be up for a while yet. I decided to watch TV till then. I put on cartoons and grabbed an afghan throw wrapping it around me. I lay down on our old sofa, putting an extra pillow under my head. The pillows had flattened out over the years. It was all so homey and comfortable.

My eyes drifted shut within moments. The last thing I remembered was the Sponge Bob talking to Patrick. I didn't fight sleep, as I had woken up too early. Now that I was relaxed I just wanted oblivion. This time when I slept it was peaceful.

"Hey, wake up. I'm going into town in a few minutes, and if you want to go too you better get ready." My mom said gently as she nudged me awake.

I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"Eleven thirty." She cast over her shoulder leaving the room.

_Eleven thirty? _I asked myself, surprised at how much had passed. _Well, at least I am ready_. I went into my bathroom and washed my face. I found my shoes in the closet and slid them on. It took me a few minutes to locate my purse. It was small and had room for only a wallet and keys. I slung the long strap over my head and let it hang down my side.

I went out to wait for my mom. It took her only a few minutes to get her things together but soon she was done and we left. I locked the door behind me, which is not something I normally would 

do but wanting to be on the safe side. _Which is going to be the side that will take from now on_, I told myself.

"Where do you want to be dropped off?" My mom asked, not taking her eyes off the street.

"I don't know… I guess down town. I wanted to explore a bit. I might watch a movie too. How long do I have before we go back home?"

The road was windy and had bushes on both sides. I noticed how close together the bushes were to each other and that dotting between them here and there were those large white glacier rocks. I had to hold back a shudder.

Soon we were on Highway 67, one of the few main entrances to my new town. 67 was also known as "Main Street" as it ran right through the middle of the town and headed up again through the higher mountains. The foliage gave way to homes on either side of the highway as we got closer into town. Tall Eukalipidis trees lined Main Street. There were only a few stop signs in town as it was a small community.

It wasn't long before my mom pulled over to the shoulder of down town Ramona to let me out. I looked out to see the movie theater before me. I said by to my mom, and she said she would call me later when she was ready to head back home.

Not knowing that much about the town I decided to walk around hoping it wasn't as dull as it appeared to be. _Down town sucks_! I grimaced as I took it all in. Down town was only like a four block tour. There were hardly any people about either. So people watching were not going to work for me…

It didn't take me long to end up exactly where my mom had dropped me off. The shops were mostly little country shops, mostly for tourists, and a few gas stations. The movie theater was old but probably one of the main attractions in the town.

I looked up to see what was playing and I saw that they were both movies I had already seen. I laughed at my luck. I had seen the town hall a couple blocks down, but it had appeared closed. I turned to walk down further, hoping to find the library. Maybe I can find some info about this area there.

I stopped short. Not fifteen feet behind me was the mystery boy that saved me. He wasn't alone either. He was with two other boys, and they looked to be about the same age. The three of them were striking visions. Like my mystery boy, they were just as beautiful. Tall and built, they didn't seem to fit in with the boring scenery. _Rather they belonged in the heavens_… I thought to myself as I stared at them.

The other two boys had blonde hair that waved across their face in the warm breeze. They were exact copies and I guessed twins. They were just as pale as the mystery boy, which really surprised me, given the sunshine that seemed to always be glaring here.

I would have thought they would be burnt, but perhaps they had some amazing strength sun screen. _They would have to bath in it,_ I mused. The boy who saved me the day before was dressed in 

blue jeans and tee shirt, as were the other two. They were all three wearing sunglasses standing there facing my direction.

It took me a moment to realize they were actually looking at me while I gaped at them. Turning red all the way to my roots, I bit my lip embarrassed at being caught checking them out. _Oh, well_… I took the few steps to them, and stopped not two feet back. The twins looked to their dark haired companion.

He didn't smile in welcome at me. Indeed there wasn't even the slightest bit of recognition on his face. My shy smile disappeared as my nerves gripped me. I tried to appear calm and relaxed. It was kind of hard when you were standing in front of three hot guys and they looked at you like you were a fly on the wall that they were about to swat away.

Gulping, I decided to take the initiative.

"Hi." I said, looking directly at the dark haired boy. "Nice to see you again." I started to fidget when there was no reply.

"Don't you remember me?" My disappointment was obvious although I tried to mask it. "My name is Anne, and you helped me out of a bad situation yesterday."

Nothing.

"Fine, my mistake." I turned to leave but not before I saw the look of disgust on the twins faces. Shaking their heads they started walking away from me. I was livid. How dare they look at me that way? They don't know me to judge me. Did they think I was trying to pick one of them up? I spun back towards the movie theater steaming, wishing I had never laid eyes on anyone of them.

I sat on the half wall in front of the building. I was really confused by their reactions to me. Why would they act like that? Why did the dark haired boy seem like he didn't know me. He knew my name yesterday, called me by it, and I didn't even have to tell it to him. He knew it. I was baffled!

I covered my face with both hands, leaning forward. It took me a moment before I realized there was someone standing in front of me. Uncovering my eyes I looked up, shielding my eyes with my hands from the sun. It was him. The boy that had saved me.

His face seemed apologetic as he looked into my eyes. I felt like he could see into my soul, and my heart skipped a beat. He smiled at me then as he spoke, choosing his words wisely.

"I can't talk to you long. I'm sorry about what happened back there. Jared, and Joshua are my cousins, and they wouldn't understand our friendship."

"I don't understand. Why would they care, and hey – did you just say friendship? I don't even know your name. How are we friends?" I had been hurt by his earlier attitude, _what made him think he could call me friend_? I wanted to know.

"Anne, I had hoped we would be friends, although it may have seemed otherwise a moment before. Accept my apologies…" He seemed sincere. His glasses off, his eyes seemed to darken to a deep ocean blue. I was mesmerized. How could I stay angry at this gorgeous guy? He apologized so sweetly…

"Friends huh? What name do I call you, friend?" I asked with a hint of a smile on my lips. He grinned then, knowing he had won me over.

"Nothing that interesting. I am known as Nathan." And he bowed. I laughed then at his humor.

"Well Nathan, what do you do here besides rescuing females from cave dwelling creatures and magic tricks?" I asked as I recovered from my laughter.

He sobered quickly and leaning forward spoke to me in low tones that I could barely hear.

"Forget about yesterday. It never happened, do you understand Anne? You have to let it go and not go looking for answers. I don't want to endanger your life by dragging you into the supernatural. We can be friends, I want us to be friends, but we cannot discuss yesterday. Just know that it will never happen again."

I wouldn't accept that. No way! I could never put my experience behind me. I needed answers.

"Not so easily done. What happened to me yesterday didn't end there. I saw that creature in my dream, and it almost got me. I need to know what is going!" My voice was rising with my building frustration. This was not the meeting I was hoping to have with this guy. Nathan….

"My cousins can't know about yesterday. They can't find out that I helped you. If they knew that I revealed myself to you…" He didn't finish his sentence, but looked quickly down the street for his cousins. Not seeing them he continued, "That creature was a demon. I was hoping that he would forget about you… It can't hurt you… The most it can possibly do in this realm is frighten you. At least that is what I think." He spoke in his low voice.

"You think? You think? What is that supposed to mean? Demons live in these mountains?" I know I speaking fast but I was getting freaked out. A demon that is out to get me, and apparently can haunt me in my dreams. Fantastic! My heart was pounding as I felt the hysteria building.

Nathan took my hand in his then. His touch was achingly cold, which was out of place in the warm afternoon sunlight. But oddly it was soothing. I relaxed as his thumbs rubbed softly over the tops of my hands. Hi eyes were willing me to trust him, and I was easily drawn in.

"There is so much I want to know. Can't we meet somewhere that we can be alone for a while? I need help making sense of all this." I was silently begging him. He was really the only one who knew what was going on here. The only person who could give answers. He had to understand that I couldn't just let this go.

"Listen," he paused and leaned in just inches from my face. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't help but look at his mouth. His perfectly sculpted lips. The bottom lip was slightly fuller and I 

wondered what they would feel like if I just touched them for a second with my own. He leaned slightly away, his eyes chiding me. I shook my head coming out of it and gave him a sheepish look. "I am putting your life in danger just by talking to you about this. It is best if you forget about yesterday. Tell yourself how lucky you are to be alive and move on." And with that he pushed away from me.

"No! Wait, you can't walk away from this. If you don't help me I will keep looking for answers on my own. I won't stop and you can't make me!" Enraged by his supposed dismissal of that whole experience yesterday. I turned and started to walk away. But suddenly he was in front of me. He had moved so quickly that he seemed to be invisible yet there he was, blocking my hasty exit.

"I am assuming you know what you're asking for. God help you… Wait until after midnight, and watch for me from your bedroom window. The fog will roll through the canyon then, and I will be riding the mist. And if you still insist on having your answers, then call to me. But I am hoping you will be wise and let this go." He looked at me in pity. His mouth a grim line. He reached out a hand and traced my jawbone with his knuckles.

He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. I frowned as I considered his words, his touch sending shivers all the way down to my toes.

His head suddenly jerked to the side hearing a sound that was too low for my ears. He dropped his hand and clenched it into a fist by his side. Stepping back his eyes hardened, "I will listen for you. It would be most unfortunate for you if you call to me."

And with that, he walked away joining his cousins as they stepped out through the doorway of a shop. He didn't once look back at me. I felt emptiness as I watched him disappear around the corner.

Someone honked a horn twice, and I shook my head to clear it. My mom was sitting there with the passenger door hanging open.

"Hey, get in." She called, laughing at me.

I got in silently and closed the door. I buckled my seatbelt and my mom pulled out into traffic. She was still laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I hated people laughing at me, especially my mother.

"You are funny. Do you know how long I was sitting there waiting for you to notice me? I must have honked my horn a half dozen times. You were just standing there all sad eyed, like a lost puppy." She chuckled.

I frowned and stared out my car window. I was lost in thought all the way home. I hated the idea that I was being compared with a lost puppy. What was going on with me? Sure I was attracted to the guy, but who wouldn't be? But to get so caught up in these feelings was a mistake. I didn't want to look like an ass. What must he think of me? Did I look like a simple minded, starry eyed teenager to him? I shuddered at the thought.

I needed to get some prospective here. I needed to try to keep my teenage hormones in check so I could concentrate on what was important. I gave myself a mental shake. I told myself the only reason I need to see him was to get answers. Also, he can tell me how to protect myself from this demon that was so intent on haunting me now. After that I won't need him anymore and I could go on with life as I knew it before….

I tried hard to convince myself that. I failed.


End file.
